Helado de Pistacho
by Mireyan
Summary: Había muchas cosas que Nagumo no soportaba de Midorikawa.


¡Hola! Subo dos fanfics en un día, es mi record. Pero el otro ya estaba escrito, y este ha salido muy fácil.

Un día que pedía ideas para one-shots, Fres me dijo que quería una fail-declaración amorosa. Le tomé la palabra, y como sé que este pairing le gusta mucho, pues lo hice con ellos dos. Espero que esté contenta con el resultado.

Muchas gracias por leer, y agradecería cualquier review. ¡Nos vemos!

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma eleven no me pertenece.

* * *

Había muchas cosas que Nagumo no soportaba de Midorikawa. Muchísimas.

La primera era esa maldita manía de sonreír en todo momento. Cuando daba los buenos días, cuando preguntaba la hora, cuando hablaban de cualquier cosa, como si fuese perfectamente feliz y quisiese que las personas de su alrededor lo fuesen. Como si realmente disfrutase conversando con él.

Luego estaba esa manía suya de soltar proverbios a todas horas. Hacías cualquier cosa y ya estaba Midorikawa con una frase adaptada a la situación. Como si fuese un abuelo, porque esa manía no era de persona joven ni mucho menos. De hecho, Nagumo se preguntaba cómo había sido capaz de almacenar tantos en su corta vida.

Tampoco le gustaba su pelo, tan verde y con esa pinta de ser suave y sedoso. No era nada masculino. Y esa coleta que se hacía como las de las jugadoras de tenis, era de muy poco gusto.

Y su manía de esforzarse tanto, si la vida está para disfrutarla.

Todas esas eran las cosas que le hacían babear como un ton... no, mal, mal, que le hacían odiar a Midorikawa. Porque no le gustaba nada. Ni soñaba con él por las noches. Nunca. Ni quería invitarle a comer helados en el parque. Tampoco.

Nagumo había pasado meses repitiéndose eso como un mantra, el único problema era que cuando aparecía Midorikawa en la misma habitación que él se le olvidaba todo y tenía que empezar de nuevo, y así no había manera. Además el crío tenía la maldita manía de hacer amigos en todas partes y sonreírle a todo el mundo y Nagumo se subía por las paredes. Una vez asumido que no iba a poder hipnotizarse a si mismo para olvidarlo por más que se repitiera lo anterior, decidió que lo mejor era que Midorikawa se encargase él mismo de partirle el corazón. Porque su orgullo y su reputación estaban por encima de banales sentimientos como el amor.

Midorikawa no le iba a corresponder, eso estaba claro, porque si alguna vez había visto una chispa en los ojos de otro, un algo que le había dicho que la manera en la que hablaba con él era diferente a la de los demás, estaba seguro de que había sido sólo su imaginación. Así que decidió declararse, que el otro le rechazase y se acabó el problema. Un par de silencios incómodos y seguro que a los tres días ya estaba todo olvidado y dormiría como un bebé.

No entraba en sus planes que Midorikawa le dijese que sí, y tampoco iba a fantasear con picnics en la naturaleza mirando las estrellas porque era algo que no iba a pasar y que no deseaba.

El problema es que para eso tenía que hablar con Midorikawa y últimamente se le estaba haciendo muy cuesta arriba mantener el hilo de lo que estaba diciendo cada vez que el otro parpadeaba.

Así que se había puesto a practicar delante de un espejo, más porque lo había visto en series y películas que por otra cosa, pero había visto que era inútil en el momento en que en medio de su discurso le dio por alzar la vista y se vio tan rojo como su pelo con los ojos muy abiertos y una cara de imbécil impresionante. Así cómo le iba a corresponder nadie.

Ah, no, que lo que quería era que le rechazasen, se estaba confundiendo otra vez. Qué complicado era todo.

Un ruido proveniente de las duchas lo sobresaltó, y cuando fue a mirar se encontró a Suzuno casi llorando de la risa tirado en el suelo. Como el asesinato era considerado un delito decidió subírselo a su cuarto y practicar con él. Si conseguía decírselo a Suzuno, que era la persona a la que más odiaba en el mundo, sería capaz de decírselo a Midorikawa.

Pero le había resultado difícil puesto que su compañero no hacía más que partirse de risa. Nagumo lo había visto reírse pocas veces en su vida, y desde luego mucho menos de esas maneras.

- Lo siento, lo siento, ya paro. Es que me parece muy tierno, de verdad.

Pero cada vez que Nagumo intentaba empezar una frase volvía a empezar. Acabó por tirarlo en la cama de un empujón y lo dejó allí, retorciéndose con la mano en la barriga y llorando de la risa. Con un poco de suerte cuando volviese se habría ahogado.

Justo cuando estaba bajando por las escaleras buscando otro sujeto con el que practicar se topó de bruces con el culpable de todo el asunto.

Midorikawa.

- Casi me atropellas. ¿Tienes prisa por ir a algún lado?

Y ya estaba sonriendo. En serio, ¿cuál era su problema y por qué le odiaba tanto?

- No, es que estaba pensando en mis cosas.- "ahora o nunca, tienes la ocasión".- y bueno... la verdad es que me gustaría hablar contigo de una cosa.

Se le secaba la garganta y se le aceleraba el corazón. Seguramente estaba enfermo, se negaba a creer que Midorikawa tuviese ese efecto en él.

- Lo que quieras. Dime.

¿Y siempre había tenido los ojos tan grandes?

- Pu-pueses que es un asunto serio y no sé comotratratarlo.- ¿Su voz estaba sonando estúpidamente chillona o sólo se lo parecía a él?

- Pero Nagumo, que soy yo. Puedes pedirme cualquier cosa.

¿Cualquier cosa? ¿Un beso, una cita, un abrazo también?

- Esque verás a-a a mí me gusta...

- ¿Sí? ¿Te gusta qué?

El submarinismo. La alta montaña. Tú. Eran tres cosas, ¿por qué era más difícil decir la última que las dos primeras?

- Pues desde hace... hace tiempo ya que vengo pensándolo y me gusta mucho...

"Pasar el tiempo contigo, hablar contigo, ver como se mueven los mechones de tu flequillo cuando te ríes".

- Los helados. Me gustan mucho los helados. De pistacho.- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió.

Midorikawa lo miró sin comprender.

- ¿Te gustan los helados de pistacho? ¿Y eso es tan difícil de decir?

- Bueno, es que me gustan mucho. Tienen un sabor muy peculiar. No a todo el mundo le gustan. Pero para mí son los mejores helados del mundo.

- A mí también me gustan.- contestó Midorikawa.

- Sabía que tú me comprenderías.- dijo Nagumo mientras mentalmente preparaba una cuerda para ahorcarse.

- Oye, sí quieres podemos ir juntos un día. Ya que a nadie más le gustan...

- Claro. Claro que sí. Me encantaría estar contigo... comiendo helados de pistacho.

- Bueno, pues ya quedamos otro día. ¡Hasta luego!- Midorikawa subió corriendo las escaleras.

Nagumo se debatía entre alegrarse por hacer conseguido al menos una cita o darse de cabezazos contra la pared porque no había conseguido olvidarse de Midorikawa y además Suzuno se iba a reír mucho.

¿Costarían mucho unos cuantos bidones de gasolina para quemar el orfanato con todos dentro?

Midorikawa cerró la puerta de su cuarto un poco confundido y acalorado. Se tiró en la cama de espaldas para pensar.

Había muchas cosas de Nagumo que no soportaba.


End file.
